


and magnificently we will flow (into the mystic)

by Aurorastasia



Category: Bridgerton (TV), Bridgerton Series - Julia Quinn
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Drabbles, Fluff, Slice of Life, it's literally just tiny oneshots
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-15 04:20:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29927802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aurorastasia/pseuds/Aurorastasia
Summary: drabbles and prompts about the love lives of our favorite family
Relationships: Colin Bridgerton/Penelope Featherington, Eloise Bridgerton/Phillip Crane, Hyacinth Bridgerton/Gareth St. Clair
Comments: 8
Kudos: 78





	1. 1. Eloise/Phillip

**Author's Note:**

> So I've caught the writing bug! Instead of continuing my Polin story, I wanted to start a series of drabbles about all the couples. I just love writing for this fandom. There's literally so much content. 
> 
> So please enjoy!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eloise/Phillip - “it sounded like piano music and it was coming from the living room”

**_“it sounded like piano music and it was coming from the living room”_ **

**Thursday, 4:15 PM - Romney Street, Kensington.**

Phillip rounded the corner onto his block and all but skipped to his front steps. It was officially the weekend, for he had no classes the following day. Normally, afternoons were reserved for his office hours, but it was a holiday weekend and none of his students showed. He never missed an opportunity to cut out early, and since meeting his wife, found himself doing it all the more often. As a Biochemistry professor, his schedule allowed him to spend more time with his family than if he’d been confined to a lab. 

It had been nearly eight years since he’d taken the job at his alma mater, King’s College. Then he was a newly-widowed father of twin babies. Twenty-three years old and completely alone. 

Now, at thirty, Phillip was not only a professor beloved by his students, but a wonderful father of two (and a half) and had a wife with whom he was besotted. 

When he entered the front hallway of No. 5 Romney St., he was surprisingly not bombarded by his children, eager to welcome him home. Suspicious, he wandered up the stairs to peek into his childrens’ rooms. He frowned seeing nothing amiss. Their playroom was deserted as well. He made his way back down to the first floor when he heard it. A faint sound at the back of the house.

It sounded like piano music, and it was coming from the living room. A baby grand piano had been sitting in his family’s home for as far back as he could remember, and though he never took lessons himself, it stayed untouched in the family room.

As Phillip rounded the corner, the sound grew louder. He entered the sunlit room to see his daughter, Amanda, sitting at the piano’s bench. The little girl looked quite prim as she delicately let her fingers fly over the keys.

_ When did she learn piano?  _ He thought. 

On the sofa behind them, Amanda’s twin brother sat with a comic book held to his nose. Phillip smiled. His son was becoming quite the bookworm. To Oliver’s left sat Eloise, who had just noticed the new presence in the room. With a warm smile, she patted the empty spot next to her. He quietly sat down and wrapped an arm around his wife’s shoulder and rested his free hand on her bump. The pair looked back to the piano.

Next to his daughter on the bench was Daphne Basset, his sister-in-law. 

After a few more minutes, Amanda ceased her playing and turned around proudly. 

“Daddy!” She squealed, launching into Phillip’s arms. “I didn’t see you come in.”

“You sounded extraordinary!” He pulled back and beamed at her. “When did you start learning the piano?” 

“She’s a natural,” Daphne remarked kindly. “Took to it right away.”

“I am so pleased.”

Eloise held out her arms for her sister to pull her up. Once on her feet, she let out a large breath. “I asked Daph to come and teach both the children a few lessons a week.”

Shortly after giving birth to her second child, Daphne quit her position at the symphony to spend time with her growing family. She began teaching piano to her nieces and nephews for fun and had somehow made a small business out of her services.

“I’ve also been practicing, but I’m not at her level.” Oliver said sheepishly. Eloise ruffled his hair and pressed a kiss to his head. 

“You’re coming along just fine as well.”

His wife sat down at the piano next to her sister and cleared her throat. “Shall we try the old Mozart duet?” She asked. “There’s this cute guy I’d kind of like to impress.”

Daphne giggled and nodded, and the two began playing a light tune. When it was over, Phillip beamed. “I didn’t know you played so well.”

Eloise shrugged. “I mean, I do have an MFA, you know.”

“All us kids learned different things growing up.” her sister offered. “Hyacinth is actually quite skilled at the cello.”

The trio shared a laugh at the image of the youngest Bridgerton slumped over the large instrument.

Phillip stood and offered an arm to his wife who took it and rose slowly from the bench. 

“Would you like to stay for tea?” He asked his sister-in-law as she gathered her music. 

Daphne shook her head graciously. “Oh, no thank you. I have to fetch Amelia from ballet and I left the other two with Simon. He’s got a business dinner to prepare for, so I best get them off his hands as soon as possible.”

“Well, wish him luck from us,” Eloise replied, walking her to the door. “Give the girls a squeeze.”

“Will do!” Daphne waved as she exited. 

Phillip joined Eloise at the door and wrapped an arm around her waist. She leaned into him and sighed. They walked back to the den and sat together on the sofa. 

After a beat of silence, she looked up at him. “Are you mad?”

He pulled back and looked at Eloise who returned his dubious expression instantly. “About what? The lessons?” she nodded. “Why would I be mad about my children taking musical lessons from a former member of the London Symphony Orchestra?” 

Surely his wife knew him better than this. Phillip’s hands found her own. “If anything, I feel guilty for not arranging the lessons myself. My children have musical talents and I’ve never even realized it.”

“Well, Amanda has talent.” Eloise pointed out. “You never got to hear Oliver play.”

The couple looked at each other and burst into laughter. 

Phillip looked around the room before asking, “How bad is he?”

Eloise clutched her swollen belly, trying to catch her breath. “One time, I thought the cat was crawling on the keys again.” More laughter erupted and she leaned on her husband for support. 

Once they’d calmed down, Phillip placed his hand on her stomach. “Let’s hope this one is at least a little musically inclined.” 

His wife hummed in agreement and looked up to welcome his lips to her own. They kissed tenderly for a few seconds before they were broken apart by the sound of a crash upstairs. 

“Nothing’s broken!” Oliver and Amanda called down in unison and their parents once again broke into a fit of giggles.


	2. Colin/Penelope

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Colin/Penelope - "Every Tuesday at 3 PM, flowers were delivered to her house."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Major fluff ahead. This series belongs to the same universe as my other Bridgerton story, but you don't have to read that to know what's going on.

**“Every Tuesday at 3PM, flowers were delivered to her house”**

**August, 2021.**

  
  


“Colin, where are we going?” Penelope Featherington held back a giggle as her boyfriend dragged her down the stone steps of the back terrace of Aubrey Hall. “I thought you said we were going into town for dinner. All your siblings are going to give us hell if we’re late.” 

“There’s something we must do first.” Colin remarked as he huffed and puffed. It was just a little further to the garden.

“I’m serious, Babe! If we’re the last to arrive, Eloise and Hyacinth will never let me hear the end of it.” 

Ever since Colin had shown up to breakfast seven weeks ago with Penelope on his arm, they’d been the main subject of any gossip or joke made by his nosy siblings. Any time they were so much as two minutes late for any family activity, there were whispers about what could have kept them. Penelope really wasn’t in the mood to fend off any crude jokes.

The redhead jerked his arm, halting them to a stop. He looked at her incredulously. “If I’d known we were going on a wild goose chase, I would’ve worn more suitable shoes.” He gazed down at her feet. Her dainty toes peeked out of strappy pink pumps, the heels of which sunk into the soft grass with every step, making it difficult to keep up. 

Her hand was still clasped in his, and Colin brought it to his lips. A soft kiss was pressed to her knuckles before he darted forward, pulling her along. Penelope let out a surprised huff. “Sorry, Love.” he chuckled. He jauntily led her past the pool and pool house. 

He slowed them down to a steady pace as they passed the shed that housed Benedict’s art studio. Finally, he led her through a greenery-laden archway, into the expansive garden. Penelope squealed as Colin spun her into an embrace. His lips fell onto her own in a searing kiss that sent lightening bolts straight to her groin.

Birds chirped and butterflies lingered, both in the air and in their stomachs. The sun was minutes away from setting, bathing the scene in a warm light. Every flower surrounding them glowed. Before Penelope could utter a word, Colin pulled away and squeezed her hand. “Stay right here,” he commanded with a devious grin. There was a second where Penelope wondered if this was some sort of set up. He was acting so oddly. It wasn’t unlike him to be romantic. She’d never known a more romantic man…but something just seemed  _ off _ . 

She watched him walk ten paces to the stone bench that stood among a bed of hyacinths and foxgloves. Colin reached for a picnic basket that sat atop it. The top flaps were snapped shut, so the contents remained a mystery. He sat down and wordlessly motioned for her to join him. Penelope did as she was asked, but not before serving him a dubious look.

Blowing out a breath, Colin once again took her hands in his, jiggling them nervously and chuckling. He was beside himself with apprehension, she could tell. 

“Colin,” Penelope knitted her brows together. “Are you alright?”

“More than,” The brunette assured her as he opened one of the flaps and produced a yellow rose from the basket. 

“Penelope, do you remember the summer we first met?” Colin queried. 

With a hesitant nod, she shakily muttered, “Y-Yes, of course I do.”

He smiled. “I can clearly remember one party in particular, about halfway through our stay...You were wearing that yellow frock.”

Penelope was impressed that he could still recall what she had worn, though the memory made her cringe. How could she forget that night? Cressida Bloody Cowper had called her a lemon meringue.

“Cressida nearly had you in tears.”

“She did. ” Penelope confirmed, growing suspicious of where this conversation was headed. 

Colin shook his head. “It was the first time all summer that I saw you crumble. It killed me. The sunny girl who lit up every room, was wounded.”

Penelope frowned at the memory. She’d been so embarrassed. It was before she’d crawled out from beneath her mother’s thumb, and thus still didn’t have the freedom to pick out her own wardrobe. Due to her size, the hand-me-downs from her sisters never fit, and her mother grew disdainful. It was evident that Portia made it her mission to find the cheapest and dowdiest clothing possible. 

“You came to my rescue, though.” Penelope recounted. “You immediately told her off, and at the end of the night, you gave me a yellow rose.” She nodded to the flower. “Just like that one.”

He smiled, handing it to her. “Because yellow roses symbolize friendship, and I wanted you to know that you always had a friend in me.”

She blushed, raising the blossom to her nose and breathing in the fresh scent. When she looked up, he was holding out another rose. This one was not yellow, but light pink. 

“Pink roses,” he began, “are symbols for joy.”

“That they are.”

“Do you remember three summers back, when Marina dumped me?” Penelope nodded. “Well, I was the picture of depression. It was also after I left St. Andrews to travel full time.” 

She giggled. “Anthony was furious.” 

“Yes, and my mother wasn’t much more understanding.”

Penelope reached out and laid a hand on his cheek, letting her thumb rub comforting patterns over his jaw. “I remember it all.” She whispered.

“You were the only one who truly believed that my dreams were valid.” He squared his jaw as he remembered how unkind that summer had been to him.

“You’re a brilliant writer, Colin, I knew you’d do something wonderful.”

Colin nodded and gave a shaky laugh. His knee shook nervously under her hand. He gave the second rose to her. “This pink rose is for the joy you brought me that summer. You saved my life.”

“Oh please,” She humbly protested. “I hardly think snooping in your personal diary and nagging you to publish it saved you.”

“No,” he stopped her. “You picked up my broken pieces, and brought the light back into my life. And you’ve done that every summer since.” 

“What’s the red one for?” Penelope asked, referring to the petals peeking out of the basket. 

“Well,” Colin blushed. “Red is for passion.” 

“Oh!” her eyebrows flew upwards and her cheeks reddened as well. 

She knew he was referring to the first time they were intimate. Surprisingly, it was actually just the summer before. The family threw an engagement party for Francesca, and everyone was tipsy on champagne and happiness. What started as a sloppy makeout session in the pool house, turned into a much steamier exchange. Not being totally experienced, Penelope had been timid at first. Colin however was a gentle, gratuitous lover and their first time was spectacular. 

The memory alone nearly made her break out in a sweat. They had of course made love several times since that night, yet every time Penelope felt like it was their first. 

With a sheepish grin, Colin handed her the rose and she carefully added it to her growing collection. 

“You know,” she mused, still gazing at her small bouquet. “I can’t think of many other colors that roses can be.” 

She was so wrapped up in her own thoughts that she didn’t notice her boyfriend drop to one knee. When she looked up, her breath caught in the back of her throat and her eyes instantly misted over. 

Kneeling in front of her, Colin held up a white rose. 

“Penelope,” he began with a breathy laugh. “I’ve been rehearsing this in my head since I saw your car pull into the drive nearly two months ago.” 

A single tear down her face. She whispered, “What’s going on?”

Shaking his head, Colin grinned. “Actually, I’ve been subconsciously writing this speech since last summer.” He took her trembling hand in his. “For years, I’ve watched my siblings fall in love with their spouses. I always thought I’d be a bachelor, you know? The Fun Uncle that slips his nieces cash or wrestles his nephews. Never did I think for one second, that I’d find true love. Until I met you. My love for you was the one thing I didn’t see coming. It’s strong, and steady, and my God is it passionate. The way I feel when I’m with you is beyond expression. You make me whole. I’d give up anything to make you happy….okay, except food.”

Penelope was fully sobbing now, but she managed to laugh at his last statement. Only when Colin reached into his jacket pocket did she focus again. He smiled softly and wiped the tears from her cheeks, his free hand gripping a black velvet box. 

“Darling, I know it’s sudden.” He bit his lip as his own eyes became watery. “I know it’s only been a few months, but I guess it’s true what people say- ‘when you know, you know.’”

Covering her face with her hands, Penelope bit her tongue to keep from squealing. Never in a million years did she think when she’d arrived for the typical summer stay with her roommate, she would be leaving with a boyfriend, let alone a  fiancé ! She fought the urge to pinch herself.

“Again, I know it’s crazy. And maybe it’s too soon. But, if I’ve learned anything, it’s that when you realize you want to spend the rest of your life with someone, you want it to start right away...or whatever that ‘Harry’ bloke said.” They were both laughing now. Colin cleared his throat and flipped open the ring box. Penelope gasped. Cushioned inside was a radiant cut diamond set in a stunning gold band, flanked with tiny emeralds of the same shape. It was so  _ her _ .

“Penelope Featherington, will you do me the immense honor of becoming my wife?” 

She couldn’t move. It was as if her entire world stopped, or the air had been sucked out of her lungs. All she could do was nod.

With the widest smile he’d ever given anyone, Colin swept her into a tender embrace. His lips found hers instantly and their tears mixed with every touch. He laid his hands against her back and pressed her into him, deepening the kiss. 

A second later, they were broken apart by the loud  _ BOOM _ of confetti cannons. 

Penelope gasped, looking around. “What in God’s name-” 

“SHE SAID YES!” Eloise shrieked from behind one of the tall hedges.

Suddenly, they were surrounded by Colin’s family, all of whom had been hiding. Very well, she might add. The women flocked to Penelope to get a good look at the ring and the men huddled around Colin, clapping him on the back and offering felicitations. Hyacinth and Gregory passed around champagne and Violet just stood and watched the beautiful scene before her. 

  
  


**September, 2025.**

  
  


Penelope heaved a sigh as she gathered the pile of mail that collected below the door. She was restless. It was only the fourth day of her maternity leave and she was clean out of projects - and energy. She’d already done the shopping, washed every baby item she could think of, and finished reading her third book that week. 

With great effort, she pulled herself back into a standing position. It was only Tuesday and Colin was still on the second leg of his press tour. If her pregnancy brain was correct, he was in Zurich. Penelope smiled. On the bright side, it was the last stop of his tour. Thursday night, he’d be home for the rest of the year.

The baby was due in just five weeks. They were waiting to find out the sex, both of them wanting it to be a surprise. Though, at this point in her pregnancy, Penelope wouldn’t mind knowing. It would give her at least a little something to look forward to.

There was a knock at the door and Penelope smiled knowingly. It was Tuesday, after all. Every Tuesday at 3 PM, flowers were delivered to her house. It was a tradition Colin had started after their engagement. 

The redhead opened the door to find a delivery man holding a small bouquet of yellow roses. The color alternated on a weekly basis, but it was always roses. Thanking the man, she took the flowers and shut the door. These were extra special flowers as Colin had attached a note.

Caressing her bump, Penelope read the card. 

_ I miss you, Pen and Baby. Zurich is cold and I wish I had you both to cuddle. Can’t wait to see you soon. All my love, Colin. _

With a giggle she tucked the note into her jean pocket and set out to replace the previous week’s bouquet. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gahhh don't you love a good proposal?! BTW, ring inspo goes to Meghan Markle's gorgeous engagement ring. Pen's has the two emeralds though and they're smaller than Meg's accent diamonds.

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to leave any prompt ideas/requests in the comments. I can't promise I'll fill them all, as I have some laid out already, but I'd love any feedback.


End file.
